


complete

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i saw you taking some writing thingys, maybe a polysanders, like a bunch of fluff and stuff and them bringing virgil in for the first time or something?" request by anon on tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 48





	complete

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: romantic calm/lamp (polysanders)
> 
> AU: none
> 
> Words: 291
> 
> TW: tell me if you want me to add some

“Virgil, where are you going? Lunch is ready.” The youngest in the room halted, looking down. “Upstairs, like always…?” Patton pouted and carefully put his hand on Virgil’s right shoulder. “Virge, we want you here. You don’t have to eat alone in your room, you can eat with us.” Sounds of agreement came from Roman and Logan, who took their spots next to Patton. “You don’t mean that.” Virgil whispered, still not looking at them. He knew that they had something special going on, and he wasn’t going to interfere with this. “Virgil.” Roman started and turned him around. “We want you here with us. Now, and always. You are a part of Thomas and we want you to be a part of us too.” “So please, at least just eat with us. That’s all we’re asking of you. You can leave after that if you wish.” Logan ended and Virgil carefully watched over the three. The hope in Patton’s eyes, the nervousness in Roman’s and the pure affection in Logan’s eyes, he saw all of that. But he didn’t see even one single hint of distaste or dishonesty. It felt weird, not having Roman belittle him, or Logan telling him off. It felt weird that they wanted him, the way they wanted each other, the way he had wanted them for years.

It overwhelmed Virgil and he couldn’t help the tears that made their way to his eyes. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded and widened his arms a little, immediately being attacked with hugs from all three. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Patton whispered to Virgil, wanting to make sure. As an answer, he simply received a small kiss on his cheek and a small grin.


End file.
